Their Secret Love Affair
by PnutButtr
Summary: Goku morns over the loss of his wife, Chichi, for a whole decade. Over run with depression, he thinks that he will never be able to love again, until a certain unknown woman crashes into his life, literally. Goku/OC Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey thank you for clicking that button to read this story! This idea just popped into my head and I decided to make it into a two-shot, mostly because I just think that the information should be in two separate chapters. ;) If you have read GDAP I just want to let you know that I am in the process of completely rewriting it. It will be a whole new story, well almost, because I hated the way I wrote it. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was a warm spring afternoon. There was a light breeze in the air that caused the grasses and flowers to wave in the wind. A man with spiky black hair stood under a tall tree that shaded him and a small tombstone which read: Here lies Chichi Son, a loving mother and wife. To him, it was too vague a statement for such a remarkable woman as she. He loved her with all his being, but he still couldn't understand why she had left them forever.

-Flashback-  
It had been a month since Chichi had died. A drunk driver had hit and killed her instantly, they say, but it still pained the young saiyan to no end whenever he thought of her.  
All seven dragon balls had been gathered in a pile in front of him. "Rise Shenron!" He called to the orange spheres, and they began to glow before a giant dragon flew of of them.  
"Why have you summoned me? State your wish and it shall be granted." The green, god-like dragon stated.  
He took a deep breath as tears began to form in the man's eyes. "I would like you to resurrect Chichi Son."  
The dragons eyes glowed for a moment before he said, "Your wish can not be granted."  
Shocked and upset beyond compare, the man decided to try another wish. "May I at least speak with her?"  
The dragon's eyes once again glowed a red color before the wish was indeed granted this time. The man seemed so mesmerized by the angel that appeared in front of him that he didn't even notice the dragon leaving in to the dragon balls or the spheres shooting into the sky and leaving once more. He did not notice, no he did not, because the angel in front of him was all that mattered now.  
Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid, streaks of gray spiraling down it. Her eyes a beautiful shade of brown. Her face, although having slight wrinkles, was still as gorgeous, if not more beautiful, then when she was as a young woman.  
"Goku. It's so nice to see you again." She spoke with a surprisingly clear voice for a woman who seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
The man named Goku ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her in circles a couple of times before falling to the ground.  
The couple laid there for a few seconds just staring into each others eyes. Goku pushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The gesture caused the woman to smile, but in a sad way that confused him.  
"Why are you so sad, Chichi?" He asked, wiping a tear that had rolled down her cheek.  
Chichi cleared her throat before saying, "I can't stay here forever, you know."  
It was a statement that put a hole through his heart. "Then I'll go with you."  
"No!" The woman cried, but took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, you can't go. Not with me."  
The man looked as hurt as if she had slapped him across the face. "Why, Chichi? Why can't I go with you? I love you so much it hurts every day that-"  
She cut him off as she screamed, "No! Don't say that! Don't say that you love me! It-It'll just be harder to move on. For the both of us."  
By this time she had gotten up and began to walk away, but Goku grabbed her wrist and said, "Wait, my love. Please, just wait a second longer. Why would you not want me to say the way I feel about you?"  
She couldn't handle this side of him that she fell in love with so many years ago. This time, it was full on water works. The woman broke down, literally falling to the ground, as sobs wracked her body. The Saiyan wrapped his arms around the distraught woman as she cried her eyes out.  
Once she could contain herself, she pushed away from him once more and said, "You will find someone else. Your true mate, or that's what I've been told. I just think that it will be easier to move on if-if I were to stay dead. I-I ho-hope you t-t-two wil b-be hap-happy together."  
And with that, she was gone. It was the last time he ever saw her.  
-End of Flashback-

Goku stood in the tall, lush green grass as he tried to think of how she got the idea that he would ever be able to move on after her. Chichi was his everything, and without her, life had no meaning to it anymore.  
Even though she still wasn't there anymore, life went on. But, everything reminded him of her. The only things that took his mind off of her was when something happy or joyful happened in the family. Like the time when Pan was born, or when Goten married Bulla. But during the hard times, like when Baby attacked, he didn't know if be could make it. With her no longer at his side, he felt hopeless and weak. And that was the worst feeling he'd ever felt.  
A small space pod rocketed out of the sky and crashed a few feet away from where Goku was standing. Startled, he fell over from the gust of wind that blew in his face. When the dust cleared, the door opened and a figure stepped out.

**A/N: Just a little background information before I introduce the love interest. I know, my stories are always sad, but I think that's what makes it great. :D And how'd ya like it? Review and tell me, but don't leave any really negative comments because that's just mean. ;( Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I quickly skimmed over it to make sure, but I might have missed some.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cool! You liked it, I guess, so I hope you like this chapter too! This chapter includes, yes, a sex scene. OMG! She just said sex! Yah well this is rated M for a reason, so don't read if you don't like. Which is probably no one, and I'll just stop talking so you can actually read this. :D Enjoy as always!**

Goku didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the presence of this person. He slowly walked towards the hole, on guard in case he or she decided to attack.  
Once he was at the edge of the small crater, he realized the figure was a woman, a very attractive woman. When she turned around, their eyes met.  
"You're the saiyan I've been looking for." She said in a soft voice.  
She had wavy hair that was a dark brown, but not black. Her eyes were a coal black as they stared into his. She had curves that accented her body nicely. She wore saiyan armor with purple spandex underneath and her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.  
"Who are you?" Goku asked, tightening his tail around his waist.  
"My name's Kiyomi. What's yours?" She asked, flying up so she was just a few feet away from him.  
"Goku," he answered. "What do you mean by the saiyan you've been looking for?"  
She smiled sweetly before responding, "Because I'm a saiyan, too. I always knew that my mate was out there somewhere. I've been searching planets far and wide for you, and I've finally found you."  
"Well, that explains a lot." The spiky haired saiyan said, laughing and scratching the back of his head in the typical Son fashion.  
Kiyomi laughed as well, finding Goku to be really cute when he laughs like that. He's my true mate, she thought. I just know he is.  
After talking for what seemed like minutes, but quickly turned into hours, the pair flew to Goku's house. The sun was setting and the sky had a collage of reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows.  
Kiyomi stared in wonder out the front window of the Son family house, mesmerized by the beautiful sunset before her.  
"Your planet that you've chosen is by far the most beautiful I have ever seen. I can see why you chose it. It's so beautiful." She said, resting her chin on her hands.  
"Yes, yes it is." He replied, looking at the beauty of the spring sunset also.  
Both of them couldn't deny the pull they had towards each other. The two Saiyans knew they were meant to be mates, but neither of them could have predicted the need or want for one another that came with it.  
Goku felt like he had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. The angel told him that he shouldn't rush this because the only reason he wanted, more like needed, her was that Chichi had been gone for over 10 years now and he was just lonely. On the other hand, the devil was saying to take her right now and that she belonged with him, so why wait?  
He couldn't be satisfied with either, but he was seriously considering the latter. Kiyomi was one of the most beautiful, wonderful girls he has ever met. The bond they shared was unbreakable. They practically poured their life stories onto one another today, and they had just met.  
It seemed as if they had been friends forever, but that was, obviously, not the case.  
"Goku?" The woman said now standing in front of him.  
Pulled out of his mental debate, the male Saiyan looked at her abruptly. There was that stare again as they both gazed into each others eyes. Goku brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek with his hand. The woman placed her small hand over his larger hand, never breaking their gaze.  
His hand was like fire on her cheek. It coursed through her body, and the need more him dramatically increased. He leaned forward and she met him half way as the two Saiyans' lips met for the first time.  
At first it was short and sweet, but I soon turned into a passionate kiss. Her hands dropped from his and snaked their way under his shirt, feeling his muscular core. His arms encircled her waist and pulled their bodies together.  
He licked her bottom lip, asking for access that she happily granted. Their tongues danced together to an unknown melody as Goku lifted her up and carried her to his room, never breaking the passionate kiss.  
He laid her on the bed, breaking the kiss so they could undress into only their underwear. Their bodies crashed together in a heated kiss, their hands ravishing each others bodies.  
Kiyomi wrapped her legs around his and pulled her hips into his, causing both to moan into the kiss.  
In a matter of minutes, the remainder of their clothes were discarded. The spiky haired Saiyan laid kisses and nips done her neck and collar-bone before slowly entering her.  
He placed a passionate kiss onto her swollen lips when he broke through her virgin walls. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain and clawed her nails down his back, leaving a trail bright red scratch marks.  
Their kiss broke and they lost control of themselves, slamming their hips together in no particular fashion at inhumane speeds. The woman beneath him panted and moaned out his name, causing him to increase his speed even more.  
Her body shook as she came to her release and the female saiyaness screamed out his name. Goku planted a rough kiss on her lips before orgasming into her and collapsing on top of her.  
A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as they panted heavily. Goku rolled off the exasperated woman and kissed her one last time.  
He pulled the sheets over their naked bodies and pulled her close to him. She embraced him, snuggling her face into his chest.  
He kissed he top of her head saying, "I'll never let you go."  
"Me neither." She replied.  
And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I just did a spelling and grammar check on this chapter and it came up with these lines under some of the expressions I used and I clicked on them, and they were all like 'passive voice' or 'redundant expression'. D: What the hell spelling and grammar check? Why ya gotta ruin my day like that? Despite my issues, please review! I know this went really fast, but I didn't want to drag it out for ten chapters so I kinda just summed it up in two chapters. So don't hate on me cuz I'm lazy! Lol! Thanks for reading! Your greatly appreciated! ;D**


End file.
